ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacksepticeye - Collin: Wild Madness Pt. 1 - Collin Isn't Fast?!
It begins with Jacksepticye beginning his famous intro. *'Jacksepticeye:' Top of the morning to ya, laddies! Here's the newest Collin the Speedy Boy game, Collin: Wild Madness. If you noticed, since 2019, Collin and Cooper had their voices changed and some people are still not used to them yet, like when Sonic had his voice changed back in 2010. But this isn't The History Channel, so let's start playing! He turns on the TV as the PlayStation 4 startup plays. It then cuts to the main screen where African-themed music plays. *'Jacksepticeye:' As you know, Collin has been the most sucessful Warner Bros.' family-friendly franchise that isn't called either Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo or The Powerpuff Girls. Honestly, I loved these games as a kid. And I still do. Let's see how this game turns out. I like the music on the menu. He presses "Start New Game". It then begins with a narration and a black room. *'Narrator:' (VO, archive footage) A long time ago, there were two elder beings. One of them was simply known as the Creator. *'Jacksepticeye:' I'm liking it so far. *'Narrator:' (VO, archive footage) However, the second being who is the deadliest decided to betray the Creator. *'Jacksepticeye:' The classic tale of two figures who turn against each other? (sarcastically) Original, brilliant, (normal) cliché. *'Narrator:' (VO, archive footage) The creator ended up creating mythical totems to give to a noble hero to stop the dark being. *'Jacksepticeye:' Noble hero? Do we get to play as him? A silhouette of Collin then appears. *'Narrator:' (VO, archive footage) This is his story. It then cuts to FingerTown as Collin is late for a date. *'Jacksepticeye:' Here we go... Trouble in paradise. *'Collin:' (archive footage) Gah, I'm late! *'Tommy:' (archive footage) Why the hurry? *'Collin:' (archive footage) I'm late! For a very important date! He arrives as Evelynn is waiting and sighs. *'Jacksepticeye:' I bet money she's gonna get captured! *'Evelynn:' Collin! What took ya so long? *'Jacksepticeye:' For the ones who aren't familiar with newer installments, he broke up with his traditional girlfriend. He was heartbroke for sure, but eventually found a new hope with this beautiful Hispanic chick. Fun fact: she sounds like Princess Sally from the old Sonic SatAM cartoon, yet she ends up to be the exact opposite. Reminds you of Amy Rose, right? You know what other of her actress' characters ended up becoming the opposite? Wait, I'm getting off topic, I need to focus. *'Collin:' (archive footage) Sorry, woke up late. *'Evelynn: '(archive footage, sighs) I woke up late in one of our dates before, so... that's okay. So, what should we do? *'Collin:' (archive footage) Not sure. (notices something) Duck! They duck as it is revealed that Face Paints tried killing them. *'Jacksepticeye:' Holy shit! *'Collin:' (archive footage) Oh, not them again! Gameplay begins. *'Jacksepticeye:' Not those motherfuckers again... I hope there's some sort of tutorial. Then, the tutorials appeared in the form of Tommy the Opossum. *'Jacksepticeye:' Yep. I knew it. *'Tommy:' (archive footage) Press the X button to run, the circle button to jump and the square button to fight. To dodge, press the triangle button. For double speed, press the X and square buttons at the same time. For double jump, press the circle and X buttons at the same time. He starts using them and heading after the Face Paints. *'Jacksepticeye:' Oh, fuck yeah! *'Collin:' (archive footage) Take that! He continues playing. *'Jacksepticeye:' The gameplay is pretty simple. You have to control Collin through a number of levels as you have to probably speed through stuff. It then cuts to the end of tutorial level where Collin discovers something shocking. *'Evelynn:' (archive footage) Are you okay? *'Collin:' (archive footage) Yes, I am, thanks for asking. Where does all those Face Paints come from? He tries to run, but instead, he can’t. He notices a strange woman in a strange tribal mask. *'Jacksepticeye:' What the fuck? *'Collin:' (archive footage) I can't run? What the heck it's going on? Who is she? *'Cooper:' (archive footage) Should I bark in panic? *'Jacksepticeye:' You dirty dog... Evelynn gasps. * Jacksepticye: My god... *'Zarokia:' (archive footage, laughs evilly) At last. The Speedy Dork's superhuman speed is mine. *'Jacksepticeye:' So, it's not how I expected. (sighs) This is getting interesting... Zarokia then knocks Collin out. *'Collin:' (archive footage) Ugh... *'Jacksepticeye:' Fucking god! She did what?! Is that even possible?! *'Evelynn:' (archive footage, running) Collin, please, speak to me! He wakes up. *'Collin:' (archive recording) E... Evie, what happened? *'Jacksepticeye:' You got your ass handed to you by a masked chick. And you still have no speed. Goddamn! *'Evelynn:' (archive recording) You were knocked out. *'Jacksepticeye: '''What she said. Then, Alexis runs to Collin. *'Jacksepticeye:' Oh god... not that slutty bitch again. Leave him alone! Go find some dog shit instead! *'Alexis:' (archive recording) Collin! Are you okay?! *'Jacksepticeye:' (mocking Alexis, in his high-pitched odd voice) "Collin! Are you okay?!" (normal voice) No, he is not okay with you around! Judge me, but I don't like her, she's so... annoying! *'Collin:' (archive recording) Oh, hi, Alexis. No... I have my speed taken out. *'Jacksepticeye:' Boo! Collin x Evelynn for the win! *'VoodooFinger:' (archive recording) It's that female shaman again... meet me at my hut. *'Collin (archive recording) and Jacksepticeye:' You know her?! *'VoodooFinger:' (archive recording) Yes. We go to Voodoo's hut. *'VoodooFinger:''' (archive recording) That woman was known as Zarokia. She is from another region. * Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas